


It's ok not to be ok

by StayClairesMakers



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, hyunsuk being cute, hyunsuk is have a mental breakdown, jaasahi being cute, jaehyuk is whipped, jaesahi being cute, jaesahi is whipped, jihoon is Whipped, mention of haruto, mention of junkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayClairesMakers/pseuds/StayClairesMakers
Summary: Hyunsuk is crumbling over the stress of being a leader and jihoon is there to cheer him up slightly putting aside the crush he has on him to tend to the older boy. A little bit of Jaesahi cuteness at the end.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Hanada Asahi & Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 47





	It's ok not to be ok

The dorm was quiet, as it usually is at this time of night.

The faint sounds coming from the different rooms whether it be snoring or late night youtube videos and laughter. 

Jihoon was finishing up his rounds making sure everyone was in their designated rooms, peacefully turning a blind eye to Asahi and Jaehyuk fast asleep in each other's arms or Haruto and Junkyu silently screaming at each other as they played video games even though they should be asleep.

He walked to the kitchen to finish up before heading back to his room for the night when he found the older leader face down on the kitchen table. Curiosity took over his mind as to why the latter was not in bed. 

“ Hey man you ok” he shook the older boys shoulder slightly causing the latter to bring his head up.

He was met with a puffy faced, red eyed, messy haired and flushed lip hyunsuk and he swore that it was the most precious thing he has seen all day but he shook down that feeling and tended to the latter.

“Hey..hey what’s wrong” he said as he quickly sat next to the older boy moving the stray hairs from his face so he could get a better view.

“ I..um..I just..I-Im sorry i didn’t mean for you to see me like this” the older boy said trying to avoid jihoon strong eye contact.

To jihoon Hyunsuk was the bright light that guided his long journey in the group. Outside of the very loud, charismatic, and bold boy was a timid, insecure small bean. He thought in every way shape and form hyunsuk was perfect whether it be being a mother figure to the other members, being a charismatic outstanding leader, or even a bubbly friend, but seeing him like this was rare and it broke his heart but at the same time made it flutter at how cute he was.

“ No no don’t apologize you did nothing wrong heck i don’t even know whats wrong please tell me so i could help make it better” he said the last part in a pout type way to make the older boy less tensed.

The latter looked up and finally meant the younger boys eyes and sighed. Jihoon could see that he wasn’t sure if he should talk about his problems since he was the oldest and he didn’t want to burden others when he should be the one taking care of all of them. 

He doesn’t know what came over him but in a matter of seconds jihoon was cupping the younger was face caressing the latter cheeks with his thumb in a way to tell him that it's ok. I’m here for you.  
The latter finally sighed and melted into the touch enjoying the slight bit of affection and comfort. After a few seconds hyunsuk quickly held jihoons arms stopping all motion that was going on to make the younger focus on him.

“Do you think i’m a bad leader, l-like do you think i'm showing the best i could be” Jihoon sat there trying to process the latter words.

“ It’s fucking hard jihoonie” he said which came out in almost a whisper. A stray tear slipping down the latter face. 

Jihoon snapped out his trace quickly pulling the younger into his embrace holding him as tight as he can. “ Don’t say that hyung, you're the best dam leader i’ve ever seen, you are perfect in every way, don't be hard on yourself” he said as he drew small circles on the latters back trying to calm him down.

After some time the older boy pulled away and looked up into the younger boy's eyes and once again the sparkle that jihoon loved was back. A soft smile creeped on both the boys lips as they stared into each other's eyes like nothing else mattered.

After some time hyunsuk took the younger boy's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen and turning off the light for the night. “ I’m sorry about my little moment,” the older boy said as they walked back to their rooms. Stopping in front of hyunsuks door, Jihoon looked down at the younger, squeezing his hand in the process. “ It's ok hyung everyone needs to be told they're doing great once in a while,” he said with a sheepish laugh.

Hyunsuk giggled at his small words. He brought his hand up to the younger boys neck and giving him a final hug as a thank you and of course jihon wouldn’t say no to it bringing his face down in the crock of the older boy's neck taking in the heavenly smell.

Hyunsuk pulled back but before he could tear his arms away he leaned in and left a feather like kiss on the younger boy's cheek. He pulled back fully now turning his back on the boy and opening the door to his room.

Jihoon stood there frozen still in shock at the kiss he received leaving him a blushing mess. Before hyunsuk could close his door leaving the boy in the dark hallway he looked up and smirked at the still flushed jihoon “ who's the flustered one now” and with that hyunsuk closed the door leaving the boy in the dark hallway.

Jihoon brought his hand to his face tracing the still burning cheek silently squealing at the affection he just received. 

“DORK” hyunsuk said from behind the closed door as his laughter can be heard from the reaction of the younger boy.

“Back at you piggy” jihoon laughed and with that he skipped back to his room still holding his cheek.

*****

“Sahiya it sounds like jihoon hyung got a peck on the cheek judging from the squeal” jaehyuk said, face engulfed in the smaller boy's hair giggling to himself. 

“ mmm…. Sounds like it, now shut up i'm trying to sleep” the younger boy said as he buried his head further into the older boy's chest trying to fall back into the blissful sleep he was once in. With a sleepy giggle jaehyuk apologized, earning a sleepy mmmm from the younger boy as both fell fast asleep.


End file.
